1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling power, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for controlling power of the electronic apparatus using voice recognition and a method for controlling power thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, methods for controlling an electronic apparatus in various ways have been developed. In a related art, an electronic apparatus has been controlled using buttons on the electronic apparatus or a remote controller which is provided separately from the electronic apparatus.
However, if an electronic apparatus is controlled using buttons on the electronic apparatus or a remote controller which is provided separately from the electronic apparatus as in the related art technology, users have to carry the electronic apparatus or the remote controller frequently, causing inconvenience to the users. In particular, if the users are in a situation where it is difficult to carry the electronic apparatus or the remote controller (for example, if hands are dirty, or if it is hard to locate the remote controller), the users may experience an inconvenience in controlling the electronic apparatus.
Recently, new technologies using voice recognition and motion recognition have been developed to resolve the above-described problems. In particular, a method for controlling an electronic apparatus using voice recognition so as to control the electronic apparatus even though a remote controller is far away has become popular.
However, in the related art technology of controlling power of an electronic apparatus using voice recognition, a voice recognition module of the electronic apparatus should be turned on all the time even in a stand-by mode, wasting considerable amount of power in the stand-by mode.